While they might be hidden from eyesight for much of their working lives, ducts and duct-like structures pay an integral role in everyday life. A home is often kitted out with what is often referred to as “central air”, wherein artificially cooled or warmed air is directed via dedicated ductwork to various rooms around the house. Over time ductwork becomes lined with dust and grime from everyday use. Absent cleaning, dirty ducts can lead to health issues for homeowners and renters, and might present hidden dangers for children and adults with, for example, lung disorders. Individuals with weakened immune systems or immune disorders, including asthmatic children and adults, can face unexpected health dangers absent regular cleaning of ductwork.
A review of the prior art follows.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050028307, published Feb. 10, 2005 to Wu, describes a snake that includes a handle, a flexible cable, multiple brushes with various sizes and a crank. The handle has a proximal end, a distal end and a ring with an eye on the distal end. The flexible cable is described as being made of glass fiber with a rear end attached to the proximal end of the handle, a front end and a connector attached to the front end of the flexible cable. A brush shaft has a rear end attached to the connector, a front end and a head attached to the front end of the brush shaft. The brushes each have a shank that can detachably attach to the head of the brush shaft. The crank is L-shaped and has a longitudinal arm, a transverse arm with a free end to be inserted through the ring and a cap with an aperture attached to the transverse arm of the crank.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050109375, published May 26, 2005 to Peterson, describes a vent cleaning apparatus for removing dust from air conditioning and heating vents and wherein unnecessary torque loads on the flexible shaft are eliminated by the presence of swivel cuff means between the exhaust opening where the flexible tubular conduit containing the shaft is connected to the apparatus and the flexible tubular conduit itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,601, issued Apr. 29, 2003 to Major, describes a pipe end cleaner device formed in a set of sizes to be mounted in the chuck of an electric drill for cleaning the ends of pipes in preparation for connections by threading or soldering. The cleaner device has a plurality of internal grooves configured and dimensioned to secure a conventional bristle brush having external grooves on its ring.
Japanese Patent No. JP10128260, published May 5, 1998 to Kirigatani Yoichi, describes an apparatus for cleaning an inner wall of a pipe by fitting a brush in the pipe, slightly holding down a brush shaft with one side hand, grasping a handle with the other hand and rotating a crank shaft.
Japanese Patent No. JP2003-329234, published Nov. 19, 2003 to Fukuma Yoshito, describes a duct cleaning apparatus. The apparatus comprises a lateral duct, a main shaft reciprocating in an axial direction of the lateral duct. Rotation about the axis is provided. A link chain is spirally wound around the outer peripheral wall of the main shaft, and one end portion and the other end portion of the link chain are fixed on the outer peripheral surface of the main shaft.